


Doggos Solving Crimes

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Dog!lock, M/M, dog!Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Sherlock with his Corgi, John, in the first half. John with his Curly Coated Retriever, Sherlock, in the second half. Doggos solving crimes.





	1. Puppers (Actual Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: animal au where John or Sherlock (or both) are dogs?

"John, slow down!" Sherlock insisted as John tugged at the leash. Admittedly, he couldn't go very fast, his tiny legs working as hard as they could and still barely matching Sherlock's stride. But still, when he was determined, John would let nothing stop him. He had a slight limp from previously being hit by a car during a case, but he'd fully recovered and was doing much better now. And he still loved going on cases with Sherlock.

Today it was a murderer and John was determined to find the end of this trail. He was a great companion and aid for Sherlock, reminding him to eat and take care of himself at home. But in the field, john was better than any police dog. He could chase down criminals all day and love it. And so could Sherlock.

John barked at the man, trying to get him to follow the direction he wanted. Sometimes it was so frustrating humans couldn't understand him, but Sherlock almost seemed to sometimes. 

"I'm coming!" the detective insisted, his Belstaff coat flowing elegantly behind him. And sure enough, John found exactly what they needed. The next victim with the criminal running off. "Let's go!" Sherlock shouted, picking John up in his arms and racing after the man. John did his best to bark threateningly as they ran, growling loudly. When Sherlock got close enough, John leaped out of his grasp and latched onto the criminal's arm tightly, refusing to let go.

"Shit! Let go, you fucking mongrel!" the man snapped, stopping as he tried to get john off of him. But, tiny as he was, John was not about to let go. He managed to keep the criminal busy until Sherlock and the police caught up an arrested the man.

"Who's my good boy?" Sherlock praised, welcoming John into his arms and petting him gently. "I think this calls for biscuits."

John barked happily, panting and wagging his tail at the news that he would be getting his favourite treats. This was certainly a good day. And he was a very good boy.

* * *

"Sherlock, cut it out!" John huffed as his Retriever shoved his nose into yet another unsuspecting stranger's coat. "I'm so sorry, he gets a little too curious sometimes," he apologized to the man. But then Sherlock pulled out a syringe and a bag of drugs, giving John a look like 'you should've listened. I'm always right'.

John sighed, texting Greg as usual. Sherlock always seemed to know when someone was doing something they shouldn't and he really should know better than to doubt his dog by now. Especially considering his pedigree. Sherlock came from very smart, but sweet parents, and his littermate had been very bright as well. But the pups seemed to lack their parents' sociability. Not that John minded. Sherlock had been sweet to him right away and the puppy had practically been given to him. Little did he know what that tiny pup would turn into. A huge, energetic dog with curly black fur. But John loved him still.

"All right, you were right again. I'll tell Greg to get those treats you love so much again. But you have to be nicer to him. He lets you help out with the police work," John told Sherlock with a smile. "Now come on. Let's go for your walk, you crazy dog," he chuckled.

 


	2. Pictures

 This is how I'm picturing John as a Corgi (Pembroke Welsh Corgi)

 Here's Sherlock, the Curly Coated Retriever 


End file.
